


Never Too Late

by mxstyassasxin



Series: 24 for my 24th [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxstyassasxin/pseuds/mxstyassasxin
Summary: Day 11 of my 24 birthday fics. This one inspired by Elton John's Never Too Late.Draco joins Harry and Teddy for a movie night and Harry can't quite focus.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 24 for my 24th [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736755
Kudos: 62





	Never Too Late

“Hey Hermione,” Harry answered the phone, having seen her name pop up on the screen. “What’s up?”

“Not Granger, Potter,” a tense, familiar voice drawled back to him and Harry rolled his eyes. “Where the bloody hell are you? I’ve flooed to Grimmauld, Aunt Andromeda’s, The Burrow, Granger’s place which was empty, so I ended up apparating to that uncouth joke shop where Weasley told me to try Granger’s office.”

“And Hermione just gave you her phone?”

“Well I have no idea where you are to floo you, do I? And Granger said I’d be better off using this than apparating all over Britain.”

“Is she there?”

“ _Is she there._ Of course she’s here, Potter. I didn’t just run off with this bizarre contraption.”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in exasperation.

“I heard that.”

“You were supposed to. Now, just have Hermione give you the address to her old house. She connected it up to the floo once her parents decided to stay in Australia.” He didn’t wait for a response, just hung up and pressed play on the remote, waiting for the floo to light up.

“Alright, Potter, why are you hiding here? Wherever _here_ is,” Draco said, stepping out of the floo and looking around the carpeted living room with large, comfortable sofas and unmoving family photographs on wallpapered walls. 

“I’m not exactly hiding, Malfoy,” Potter said from one of the sofas with his back to him, looking towards a flickering light box of some sort. “It’s the only place with a TV and Teddy wanted to watch a film.”

The bright blue head of his Aunt’s grandson popped up above the back of the sofa next to Harry.

“We’s watching Lion King, Uncle Draco!” Teddy exclaimed with a massive grin on his face.

“ _Lion_ King, Potter. Seriously?” He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the back of Potter’s messy head. “You’re tainting the child already. And it’s we _are_ watching, Teddy. Not we _is_ watching _._ There are two of you.”

Potter turned around and rested a bare, tanned forearm on the back of the sofa, looking at Draco over his shoulder. The images on the strange light box – the TV, Potter called it - had stopped flickering.

“I can hardly be tainting him when he chose the film. It’s a cartoon. Want to join?” Potter had the nerve to smile at him.

“Yes! Please, Uncle Draco.” Teddy was using the cushions as a trampoline now, holding onto the back of the sofa.

“Teddy,” Draco warned, “please stop jumping on the sofa. It’s not good manners.”

He promptly crossed his little legs and landed on his backside, still grinning up at Draco expectantly.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I heard that,” Potter smirked, green eyes sparkling, and Draco had to resist the urge to stick his tongue out at him.

“Alright then, Teddy,” Draco moved around the sofa to sit next to the excited child. “What can you tell me about this _Lion King_?”

“There’s lions and giraffes and monkeys and a bird and they all sing, Uncle Draco. Did you know lions could sing?”

Draco had to look up at Potter because obviously the animals must have been singing on the film, but animals definitely could not actually sing.

“Teddy,” Potter draws his godson’s attention. “The animals only sing in the cartoon. You know they can’t in real life, right?”

“Of course, Uncle Harry. I’m not stupid, but Uncle Draco asked.”

Draco couldn’t help but chuckle and ruffle Teddy’s mop of hair when he saw the incredulous look of a Black on his face. Being raised by Andromeda was definitely rubbing off on him.

“It’s a cartoon for children based on the muggle play _Macbeth_. Some of the story is told through songs.” Potter explained, looking at him over the top of Teddy’s blue head.

“Macbeth? Isn’t that a bit… _dark_ for children?”

“Why am I not surprised you know Shakespeare’s tragedies,” Potter laughs gently, shaking his head. “The fact that it’s a colourful cartoon and animals lessens the darkness of it. Plus, don’t forget the songs.”

“Alright, so where are you in it?” Draco asks, relaxing back into the sofa.

“Elephant graveyard!” Teddy shouts, grinning up at Draco. “Simba’s going to get in trou-ble.”

Draco raised an eyebrow at Potter again and mouthed _Elephant Graveyard?_ The prat just laughed again. He shook his head and pulled Teddy into him.

“Come on then. Let’s watch this Simba get in trouble.”

Harry didn’t focus on the film. He’d seen it enough times with Teddy already. Instead, he watched the bright colours flicker across Draco’s face, the images reflecting in his eyes. His smile every time he looked at the excitement on Teddy’s face. The slight bob of his head during the songs and the barely audible laugh when Rafiki hit Simba on the head.

When Teddy curled up into Draco’s side, there was such clear surprise on his face that Harry couldn’t help but smile too. Draco’s surprise turned to a scowl when he realised Harry was looking.

“What are you looking at, Potter?” He whispered.

“Nothing, _Malfoy_.” Harry grinned back, stressing the surname.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Shh Uncle Draco.”

They sneered at each other over the top of Teddy’s blue head, daring each other to be the first to break. To back away and smile. They did it at the same time, both turning towards the TV to hide it. The wide grin on Harry’s face reflecting back at them in the TV screen.

Draco laughed the hardest yet at Zazu singing ‘ _I’ve got a lovely bunch of coconuts’_. A full laugh that brought a shine to his eyes and did funny things to Harry’s stomach.

When the film finished and Teddy was dancing around the room singing one of the songs, Draco looked at Harry again, across the length of the sofa.

“Thank you, Potter,” he said, but Harry just raised an eyebrow pointedly, receiving a sigh in return. “Fine then. Harry. Thank you, _Harry_. For letting me join you and Teddy.”

“You’re very welcome. _Draco_.”

They watched Teddy dance around the room a moment before they spoke again.

“Who wrote the songs?” Draco asked.

“Well the soundtrack was composed by Hans Zimmer. Brilliant film composer. We’ll have to watch his others.” Harry received a bemused look and chuckled. “But the songs are by Elton John. I’ll find you a record or something.”

“That would be great,” Draco smiles but then looks down at his hands folded in his lap, growing unusually flustered. “Both things I mean. Watching more films and the record. They’d both be great, Pot- er, Harry.”

“You’re welcome, Draco. Now, why were you looking for me anyway?” He grinned.

“Oh shit!” Draco exclaimed, then quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

“Uncle Draco! That’s a bad word!”

“I know, Teddy. I’m sorry. We were supposed to meet my mother for dinner.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to laugh out loud. Missing dinner with Narcissa Malfoy to watch The Lion King. They were definitely going to be in trouble.


End file.
